


Избави нас от лукавого...

by fandom RDJ_and_Stark 2018 (fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017), remontada



Series: fandom RDJ_and_Stark 2018 || Драбблы G-PG13 [39]
Category: Satan's Alley (2008)
Genre: Angst, Forbidden Love, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 19:37:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15517116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/fandom%20RDJ_and_Stark%202018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/remontada/pseuds/remontada
Summary: Я был очень, очень плохим мальчиком, отец.





	Избави нас от лукавого...

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Overcome By Your Sin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/656544) by [BridgetMcKennitt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt). 



Когда этот мужчина (впрочем, сложно называть мужчиной того, кто едва перешагнул порог юности) вошел в монастырь, в глазах его было столько любопытства, что отец О’Мэлли просто не мог не заметить.  
  
Несколько недель он продолжал наблюдать за новичком: в компании других монахов, на коленях перед лицом Господа. Все это время отец О’Мэлли наблюдал. Желание и греховная похоть настигли его не сразу, нет, но эта жажда ложилась на плечи как еще одна ряса, как тяжкая ноша, и заставляла все чаще опускаться на колени в поисках ответов.   
  
Когда отец О’Мэлли в очередной раз взывал к Богу в пустоте огромного зала, вопрошая, как тот мог позволить столь извращенным мыслям завладеть его разумом,  _он_  преклонил колени рядом. Руки его были сложены для молитвы, и отец О’Мэлли, прервался, чтобы посмотреть, как тихие слова слетают с чужих губ.  
  
— Вы за мной наблюдаете. — Голос вернул святого отца с небес на землю. Послушник улыбнулся и опустил руки. — Глаз с меня не сводите с самого первого дня. Чего вы ищете, отец?  
  
В ответ он покачал головой и покраснел, осознавая, что был вовсе не так осторожен, как ему казалось.  
  
— Прости меня, сын мой. Я ищу лишь прощения Господа нашего.  
  
— Грешно ли любить, отец? Господь создал нас для любви.  
  
В свете свечей его глаза сияли, заставляя отца О’Мэлли терять голову от греховных помыслов. Сейчас его спасла бы молитва.  
  
— Любовь — не грех, если это любовь между мужчиной и женщиной или между человеком и Творцом. Прости, но я должен уйти: у меня есть дела, их нужно завершить до вечера.  
  
Отец О’Мэлли поднялся на ноги, его собеседник потянулся следом и легко обхватил его ладонь. Легко и нежно, но так, что вырваться было невозможно.  
  
— Я был очень, очень плохим мальчиком, святой отец. Пожалуйста, позвольте мне покаяться, чтобы мне простились мои грехи.   
  
Отец О’Мэлли прерывисто вздохнул, глядя вниз на воплощение порока, скрывающееся под маской послушника. Пламя свечей смущало взор, отбрасывая чудесные отсветы на его губы и щеки, лишь сильнее распаляя желание.  
  
— Да, да, — поспешно отозвался отец О’Мэлли. — Я помолюсь за тебя во время покаяния.  
  
Ответом ему была улыбка.  
  
— Благодарю, отец.  
  
Другая рука потянулась вверх, лаская висящие на поясе четки, а потом скользнула в складки рясы твердо и уверенно, без тени сомнения.  
  
Отец О’Мэлли ахнул и закрыл глаза, потерявшись в плотских ощущениях.  
  
— Отче наш, сущий на небесах. Да святится имя Твое…


End file.
